


I'd Do Anything For You

by LoliShoNormalizer



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Shotacon, Unbirth, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, demon biology, dual-sexed characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoliShoNormalizer/pseuds/LoliShoNormalizer
Summary: Young Vergil sneaks into his father's study for some alone time with Sparda, unaware that Dante is watching.
Relationships: Sparda/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	I'd Do Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> For a friend
> 
> Don't like the tags? Don't read, and don't bother commenting

Vergil wasn't having a very good day. He'd fought with Dante again and was scolded by his mother for being the one to finish the fight his brother had started. It was Dante's fault, so why did Vergil get punished?

The silver lining to the bad day was that his father had returned home. Vergil waited until it was dark and everyone else was asleep before softly knocking on the door to Sparda's library.

"Come in, Vergil." His father's voice, soft and warm and comforting. Vergil was eager to accept the invitation, leaving the door open just a little so the latch wouldn't make any loud noises and wake someone up.

"How was your day?" Sparda asked, setting his pen down and moving from his desk to his favorite lounging chair. It was always the best place for cuddling up with each other, especially after a rough day. Vergil loved being held by his father in that chair.

Walking over for himself, Vergil crawled into Sparda's lap and just leaned his head against his father's chest. "Dante kept trying to make me fight him and when I did, Mother punished me but not him." Even though Vergil was never quite sure if Sparda took his word over his twin's, or even his mother's, at least Father always listened and _cared_ about what his eldest son had to say, what his thoughts were on everything.

If nothing else, it made Vergil feel respected, like his opinions mattered.

Sparda's hand ran over the small boy's back, an attempt at soothing him. "Would you like me to speak with Dante tomorrow?"

It was a tempting offer, but ultimately Vergil knew it was something he had to deal with for himself. "No. I need to stand up for myself." Vergil could be a proud and stubborn boy, and he wanted to do this not just for himself but also to prove to his father that this was something he could handle on his own. It would make Sparda proud of him.

A gloved hand ran through Vergil's hair, brushing it back and making him almost sleepy. Almost. There was one thing that could always cheer Vergil up when his father returned home, and he wanted to see if that was something he could get away with now.

"Father, can you… Can you touch me?" It was always a little daunting to ask, no matter how freely Sparda gave Vergil what he wanted every time. Even when his father said that he could ask whenever, it didn't stop Vergil from feeling like it was something special and rare.

"Of course, my darling son." Sparda murmured, hands moving away from his son's small form for only long enough to remove his gloves. When he touched Vergil again, it was with hands so warm they almost burned. Fingers crept up a pajama shirt, pressing against skin and feeling a racing pulse.

Even with the light touches, Vergil squirmed and whined. He was starting to burn up, and craved the heat of his father's touch at the same time. When Sparda tilted his chin up, Vergil didn't protest, and instead even leaned into the kiss against his lips. There was more, so much more, and this was only the beginning… but that just made the young half-demon more determined to enjoy this part of it.

Touching could happen any time, but this little bit of tenderness only happened at either the beginning or the end, and Vergil wanted to savor each and every instance of his father's lips against his own.

Soft kisses turned heated before too long, with Vergil taking the lead. Sparda always left the pace up to his eldest son, and for as much as Vergil enjoyed the gentler side of his father's affection, he ached for _more_ as well.

The only moments Vergil pulled away were to catch his breath, small chest heaving slightly as his lungs tried to keep up. "Father, please—"

No further words needed saying, with Sparda leaning in for another kiss before removing Vergil's pajama shirt. Each button was undone slowly, punctuated by a singular kiss as Sparda's fingers worked down. And then, finally, the shirt was slipped off to allow overheated hands to press against shivering, overheated skin.

Beneath him, Vergil could feel his father's cock pressing against his rear. Between that and his newly exposed upper half, the boy shuddered in a mix of chilly air and his own arousal. Vergil could feel his underwear growing damp with slick from his pussy, and his small cock already ached to be touched.

"Father, may I touch you?" Vergil asked, nearly breathless from kissing and dazed from lust.

Sparda's warm hands brushed through soft white hair again, and one more kiss was pressed to Vergil's lips. "Of course, my darling boy. Whatever you want."

For just a few moments, Vergil soaked in the attention before scooting back. The bulge in his father's pants was obvious, and there was only a very slight hesitation — silently looking up to gain permission once more — before a small hand pressed against the fabric there.

When Sparda hummed slightly, a smile blooming on his features, Vergil grew bolder. He always wanted to make his father feel good, just as much as he wanted Sparda to make _him_ feel good. It was a cycle of lust and affection that Vergil never wanted to end.

Fingers traced the line of Sparda's cock through fabric, reaching up towards the fastening of his father's slacks and undoing them. Unlike Vergil, Sparda rarely wore underwear, and it was never more obvious than times like right then, where his dick was clearly visible and standing free.

Just for a few moments, Vergil stared. No matter how many times he saw his father's cock, each time was a little bit novel. That would be going _inside_ of him, making them both feel good while Vergil would ride it and muffle his cries of pleasure into Sparda's chest.

The study door creaked slightly, and Vergil almost turned to look before Sparda tilted his chin up for another kiss. His father wouldn't do that unless he was certain it was nothing to worry about, so Vergil let the sound slip from his mind as he lifted himself up slightly to allow Sparda to remove his pants as well.

Vergil's pussy was wet with slick, and no matter how many times they did this, it was never quite enough to take Sparda's cock on its own. Not without some additional help, anyway. His father's overheated hands moved down, palm pressing against Vergil's small cock and eliciting a whimper and an instinctive rocking of his hips, while two fingers pressed inside of him.

Those long, elegant fingers thrust in and out, curling to press against a spot inside of Vergil that always made his vision go funny. Panting slightly, the young boy leaned forward into his father's chest to muffle the whining noises he made. "More, Father. _Please._ "

Sparda's lips pressed against Vergil's temple, and he caved to his son's request. A third finger pushed into the slick tightness of Vergil's pussy, teasing out a moan that was muffled into his neck.

"More, please, _more_." Vergil was almost completely taking over the pace, rocking his hips against his father's hand with a hurried eagerness. But Sparda obliged, letting Vergil squeeze around his fingers and hump into his palm.

It didn't take much of that before Vergil came, slick and a small amount of cum running down his father's hand and wrist. He watched, in a daze, as Sparda pulled that hand away and licked Vergil's fluids off his fingers. That always happened, and each time it made Vergil want to ask his father to finger him again, regardless of how tired he was afterwards.

This time, though, he wanted more than that. Vergil wanted to ride his father's cock, and right now was the perfect time. Relaxed from his orgasm and extra slick from Sparda's fingers inside of him and working him up, Vergil found it much easier to lower himself down onto his father's lap. It didn't stop him from whining at how full and stretched out it made him feel, but that didn't matter as much as taking Sparda's cock all the way in.

"You're doing so good, son," Vergil barely saw his father's hands come up to cradle his face, but the warm voice and soft touch had him humming quietly as he rolled his hips.

More soothing touches to his face were a stark contrast to how hard Sparda thrust up into Vergil. It was almost enough to hurt, but Vergil for one _welcomed_ it. He'd come a long way from the nervous boy who'd first experienced this kind of affection, desperate for something he couldn't identify but that his father knew so easily how to give.

"You're always such a good boy for your father, aren't you?" The words were whispered, Sparda's breath hot against Vergil's ear. The praise and the sensation combined to raise the hair on the back of his neck and on his arms, and sent a pleasant warmth to pool in his gut.

"I'll do anything for you, Father." The words came so easily from Vergil, a heartfelt statement that burned through his very soul. He wanted to make Sparda proud of him. His father's approval was all that mattered to Vergil, and nothing was too much to ask for it.

The warm chuckle that Vergil got in response to his bold statement was enough to give him chills, but in a good way. "You're such a precious boy." Slightly-clawed hands gripped tight to Vergil's hips, bouncing the young boy on his father's cock roughly enough to force him to hold onto Sparda's arms. It was too much, but so good at the same time.

"A-ah! Father!" The noises Vergil made were loud enough that he let go of one of Sparda's arms to cover his mouth. He'd do anything for his father, yes, but this had to stay a secret, didn't it? How would Dante react? How would Mother react? It was something that just Vergil and Sparda shared — if his father asked him to let the rest of his family know, Vergil would without hesitation. But… he'd prefer it to stay between the two of them.

Sparda's hand came up to gently remove Vergil's from covering his mouth, exposing quiet whimpers and moans that fell out with each thrust. "I want to hear you, Vergil. You make such pretty sounds."

More praise. Vergil could feel his face heating up in embarrassment as much as pride. He wanted to do what his father asked of him. He wanted to make Sparda feel _good_. And if Vergil felt good in the process, then it was just fine for everyone involved, right?

After several more thrusts, Vergil shuddered and cried out as he came for a second time. His father always knew exactly how to tease an orgasm out of him, and this was no different. Still in a daze, Vergil only vaguely noticed that Sparda was filling his pussy with a warm rush of cum.

Vergil sat there for several moments, sated and warm and _full_. He barely noticed the creak of the study's door and the soft footsteps until Sparda said something.

"Did you enjoy watching, Dante?"

That was enough to make Vergil squirm, turning around with his face red-hot from embarrassment as he saw his younger brother standing, wide-eyed and looking at him. His father knew Dante was there, the whole time? Watching them?

"Um, it was. Yeah, I liked it." The only thing that eased Vergil's mind was the fact that Dante seemed just as flustered as Vergil felt, complete with the same red face that continued on up to the tips of Dante's ears.

Still exhausted, Vergil couldn't let himself stay upset for too long. His father had allowed Dante to watch, and Dante had even enjoyed it, so that was a small worry taken off his mind.

Sparda ran his hand over Vergil's bare back, soothing him to lean forward and relax. It didn't take much, but there was still one thing that Vergil knew could make him feel safe and warm and protected. Yes, even from Dante's prying eyes.

"Father, can I go inside you?" It was a soft, sleepy question. One that Sparda answered with a kiss to the top of Vergil's head and by slowly lifting his son off his cock.

Vergil whined at how empty he felt, but he knew it would be worth it to have the safety and warmth of being surrounded by his father. Besides, Sparda had often told him how much he enjoyed this, too. It was good for both of them, it seemed, and there was nothing more that Vergil liked more than when something he enjoyed was pleasing to his father as well.

"What's he talking about, Dad?" Dante's confused voice asked, coming from a bit closer than Vergil would like.

But Vergil was dealing with two orgasms shortly after one another, and he was partly drifting off, with no real motivation to protest his brother's presence so long as their father allowed Dante to be there.

"Just watch, son."

Vergil didn't know exactly how it worked, and he didn't really _care_ — his father was able to take him in regardless. Sparda lowered Vergil down, face-first into his pussy. It was soaking wet, and Vergil was more than happy to lap up the slick there and push his face farther in.

This was always where Vergil shivered, trying to hold his breath and take more at the same time. But his head met only little resistance before being pulled in. Immediately, he was all too aware of how warm and slick his head was while the rest of his body was cooling off. Vergil wanted to get in further, to feel warm and comforted while surrounded by his father.

Vaguely, he could hear Sparda and Dante talking, but the exact words were muffled. As his father's pussy pulled him in, Vergil squirmed slightly to try and fit his shoulders through. That was always the hardest part for both of them, but Vergil had figured out how to make it easier. Given the gentle squeezing around his head and neck, and the taste of more slick against his mouth, he thought that maybe it felt good, too.

Another brief squeeze, and Sparda's pussy opened up further to let Vergil's shoulders through. Now, things would go easier for both of them, with Vergil's small body being pulled more readily into his father's womb. Not that it was a particularly _fast_ process, but that just meant more time for both of them to enjoy it.

With his upper half surrounded by his father, and his lower half still being squeezed and pulled inward, it was harder to make out any sounds besides Sparda's heartbeat and the vague sound of him talking to Dante still. Vergil knew that his twin was saying something, though only because there were pauses in their father's voice — a conversation going on, without Vergil there to say anything.

Not that he cared, when so much of him was surrounded by warmth. Vergil felt his hips finally get pulled into that wet heat, which was the point where he could shift his position and curl up on himself to make sure he was completely engulfed in Sparda's womb.

There, Vergil's exhaustion could melt away for at least a little while. He could fall asleep easily, until his father was ready for him to come back out. In the meantime, Vergil would just enjoy the closeness with Sparda that came with this position. The rest of the world could wait.


End file.
